1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a deflection device and a vehicle with a deflection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,218 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,353,380 each disclose a vehicle with a deflection device for a partially overlapping frontal collision of the vehicle with a barrier. The known deflection devices are intended to prevent a front wheel of the vehicle from penetrating a passenger cell of the vehicle in the event of a frontal collision with a partial overlap. The deflection device of U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,218 is activated by the collision. The deflection device of U.S. Pat. No. 8,353,380 is activated via a separate force source.
An object of the invention is to provide a novel vehicle and a novel deflection device.